This invention relates generally to recovery devices and more particularly to a system for a rapidly deployable combined retardation and floatation system for recovery of jettisoned or inadvertently dropped cargo.
The use of helicopters for transporting supplies from one ship to another occurs regularly on a daily basis and is considered a common occurrence. On occasions a transitioning cargo is deliberately or inadvertently dropped during the replenishment operation. Without the utilization of a retardation device, the cargo's terminal velocity upon impact with the water surface is sufficient to cause severe damage making the cargo unable to serve the intended purpose. Additionally, after impact the cargo lacking buoyancy sinks to the bottom of the water and is normally unsalvageable. The cost of repair being excessive or replacement not capable of being done easily or conveniently compels the transporter under the circumstances to provide a safer technique to insure against the damage or loss of the cargo.